


Now You're the Prettiest By Far

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Competition, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Newly graduated Pokemon therapist Casey starts her first day at the Aether Foundation's conservation area, and Wicke takes her on her first shift of one of the most important duties of conservation workers: keeping the Pokemon in good spirits. Chapters 2 and onward will have accompanying art commisions to go with them.





	1. Chapter 1

As Casey stepped out into the elevator, everything about her first day working for the Aether Foundation felt off to a great start. Her new uniform fit her perfectly even without having been measured for it during the interview, everyone seemed friendly and caring, and the dizzying variety of Pokemon hanging around the area she was assigned to gave her a sense of something truly exciting. Casey stood lean, tall, and spry, dark skinned and with her hair cropped up close to her head but starting to grow out a little bit into an untamed wealth of curls after the last leg of her push for her degree got the better of most general life upkeep, and then she fell just as quickly into what was undoubtedly her dream first job.

With a degree in Pokemon care and a specialty in therapy and recovery, Casey saw the chance to work with abused Pokemon who were being rescued and re-socialized. Everything she was passionate about, this job offered her a chance to do. She landed a great starting position with the organization, and while she had aspirations of opening up her own rescue at some point, for now she could get plenty of experience with the Aether Foundation and the many Pokemon it dealt with. She straightened out her uniform a bit, nervously fidgeting with it in all ways, constantly nudging the hat on her head and trying to straighten out the miniskirt that came with it. Everything was going to be fine.

"You don't need to worry," said Wicke, the buxom, purple haired woman who promised to follow Casey around on her first few days and help her. Casey had figured it would be the other way around, that she'd be shadowing people and learning the ropes, but she was excited by the opportunity nonetheless, as the steady rise up to the Conservation Area presented Casey with a pretty imposing mess of a situation. "You're going to do fine. We've hired girls with less qualifications than you who have gone on to take great care of the Pokemon, and I knew from the moment I saw you that you were going to do the job perfectly."

The elevator reached the floor and the safety gates opened onto the Conservation Area, but when Casey had last been here everything was placid, during the visiting hours where the public could come look at the efforts of the organization, where the job interviews and the walkthroughs with wealthy donors happened. This was work hours now, and Casey found herself standing in the midst of what she could only describe as an orgy, with all the human staff in their white uniforms having indiscriminate and wild sex with Pokemon in all directions. The poor new girl stumbled back in surprise and panic, right into a softly laughing Wicke.

"Don't be afraid, I know it's a little abrupt, but this is really how this works." Wicke gave the girl a pat on the shoulder and some nudges forward, urging her out toward the room as she gave up to the excitement of an absolutely bizarre situation.

"I just didn't think it would be so out in the open like this." Casey blushed as she followed Wicke's lead, the older woman guiding the new employee toward her section. "Or so relentless. Is this really what happens?"

"For two hours every day, yes," Wicke said, guiding Casey toward a Stufful looking up eagerly at her. "I think this would be a good place to start. Have you had sex with Pokemon before, Casey?'

"A few times," the girl admitted, her blush deepening as she approached the Stufful slowly and carefully, all of her careful manner with abused Pokemon coming handy now as she made her slow move forward toward him. "Never... Never really like this before. Just experimenting with my family Rockruff, one time in college with a Marowak... This is a lot." Even as she said that, she settled down onto the rocks beside the curious bear Pokemon, who looked at her happily, eagerly. "Are you doing okay? Can I touch you?" She reached a hand slowly out toward Stufful, who gave some slow nods, allowing her to pet him. "You're really soft."

Stufful gave sweet noises of eager acceptance as he nuzzled up against Casey's hand, slowly drawing closer toward her. "Stufful has been recovering well, but he's still been skittish around unfamiliar faces," Wicke explained. "The fact he's warming up to you is why we thought you would be perfect for the job."

"He just likes affection," Casey said, getting a bit more hands-on with him. "And what can I give you, Stufful? Do you want to get closer?" She let her hands caress along his body more, and he began to shift into her lap, making sweet, happy noises that sent more colour through Casey's face as she realized what he wanted, and that she was going to be watched by Wicke while it happened. Her thighs spread apart, skirt riding up her dark thighs and her hand slowly reaching toward Stufful's cock. Panties were restricted from the uniform, making what she was about to do very easy as her skirt pushed a bit more and she guided Stufful in toward her waiting, warm pussy.

Stufful took some initiative then with sinking into Casey, his cock slowly easing its way into the snugness of a slick human pussy. Everything was very slow, very patient; Casey took her time with Stufful as her hands caressed slowly along his body and urged him along. "We can do this at your own pace boy, it's okay. Just nice and slow for me, exactly like this. It feels amazing." She spoke in low tones, not quite sultry, but sweet, supportive, soft. Casey had a good sense for when a Pokemon needed some sweetness to feel better, and Stufful definitely needed it. She had a keen sense for her need to be tender, and it was all of why she had entered the field of Pokemon treatment in the first place.

Every motion of Stufful's hips to ease into Casey's pussy was slow and considerate. This was all so very careful and controlled; he wasn't an aggressive boy, wasn't going to be rough with her, and in return Casey was nothing but gentle with him, patient and loving in the way that she caressed him, her legs remaining spread out and her manner controlled, composed. Sweetness and firmness showed off something adoring, something loving. It was a slow and sweet lust that she was steady in dealing with, encouraging Stufful to have her slowly, to play into the pleasure without anything too hasty or unexpected.

Wicke watched carefully from the side, nodding slowly to herself and taking some notes as she watched Casey's way of handling Stufful. She didn't say much as she observed, her focus entirely on Casey and evaluating the new girl in what she was doing, and so far, Wicke liked what she saw, and not only for the raw visual thrill of seeing a cute girl happily letting a Stufful climb onto her and thrust into her. A professional did not let such carnal sights get in the way of a strong, objective evaluation.

Stufful worked himself to a nice, quick orgasm, letting out cute, eager noises louder and louder as he went. A few erratic and speedy thrusts gave Casey a swell of something hot and exciting, making her moan loudly as she succumbed to her own swell of pleasure amid the feeling of Stufful cumming inside of her. She felt happy to take this all on, to give in to these immodest and sweet feelings, ending up spread out on the rock with Stufful slowly pulling out of her.

"You did very well," she said softly, giving him a few more pats. "Very good boy. We'll see each other again later, okay?" Stufful let out a happy noise, and Casey slipped away to straighten out her skirt and walk back to Wicke. "How'd I do?"

"We'll save that for your assessment after the shift," Wicke said, but did so with a smile and a tap of her pen against the notebook, not hiding that she was very pleased so far with what she was seeing. "Next up is going to be a Granbull who's been a bit tempestuous since he arrived. A lot of the veterans have had trouble getting him to open up but he does still need to get some relief to calm down, but if you can get him to go for it, we're going to have no reason to continue the evaluation, that will be all the success anyone needs to see from you."

With a steady nod, Casey followed after the assistant branch chief on her way to another part of the area, to a Granbull stomping around in a bit of a fit. He looked over at Casey with a scowl and a look that made her shiver a little, surprised by what the suddenness of his gaze and what she was dealing with now. As Casey tried to approach him, Granbull turned his head and crossed his arms. "It's okay, I'm here to help. My name is Casey, I'm new." She didn't let that stop her; in fact, she saw right through the act. He wanted attention by stomping around and being a bit of a brat, and Casey wasn't going to give him the kind of attention he wanted form that, but also wasn't going to be hands-off enough to leave him even more starved for attention.

Granbull didn't do anything, keeping away from her as she drew closer, although he did take some peeks with his eyes turning toward her again and again, looking at Casey and then quickly snapping back away from her, as immature and downright silly as could be. It was all fine by Casey though; she saw potential here, and she didn't let anything intimidate her as she slowly stalked on ever closer still.

"Here, if you don't want to face me, let's make this easier for you." Casey slipped down into a position on all fours, tugging her skirt up and facing away from Granbull. It was a different approach, and she felt confident in the motion as she stuck her perky butt up in the air. "You can just come over here and fuck your tensions out on me, I won't look at you. It's okay." Her hips swayed a little bit, teasing Granbull with the promise of a chance to fuck her in whatever way he wanted, which was designed to make sure he couldn't resist.

Granbull looked back to Casey and then hastily away again a few more times before he began to advance upon her, slowly lurching on toward her and opening up to the idea of getting at her. Everything came up very sudden, as he grabbed at her hips and pushed forward, his cock shoving into Casey from behind and showing off a raw kind of desperation that he was absolutely desperate to get into. Everything proved sudden and harsh, as his needs took hold of him and overwhelmed his entire self-defeating brat act, putting in its place a need for something that Casey was suddenly hot on the receiving end of.

"Ah, that's it!" she gasped, trembling under the pleasure as she felt deep strokes of his hips push forward, driving his cock into her pussy from behind and getting right to fucking her. Casey felt a swell of pride as he took to thrusting into her as hard as he could, making the most of this situation and proving what he could do, what he was desperate to open up to and embrace. "Go on boy, I can tell you're stressed, you can take it all out on me. It's okay, that's what I'm here for." She tried her best to keep her voice steady as each rough thrust into her waiting, snug hole felt overwhelming, giving Casey a lot to have to deal with, but she felt eager to accept all of it, happy to let these deep, hard shoves wear her down.

It was a pretty tense and hard fuck, but Casey was just happy to know Granbull was doing what he was supposed to do, knowing she had gotten through to him and that he was now happily thrusting away. His cock was considerably bigger than the diminutive Stufful's, properly filling and loosening her up in a way that had her excitedly taking on the pleasure and the attention of a whole lot more pleasure than she had been expecting. Every moan and show of accepting, aching need got to her as she let Granbull have his way with her, all of her nervousness about Pokemon sex and especially Pokemon sex this rough all just sort of gone. She was too absorbed by all of this excitement and relief to really stress about what was going on around it, and she gave herself up utterly to these needs and these focused, senseless throbs of pleasure.

Deep, reckless thrusts and eager grunts brought on a sense of a lot of pleasure that Casey couldn't deny herself, and also hit the spot of a Granbull who had spent a lot of time stomping about all by his lonesome, now feeling the kind of stress relief that gave him a bit of a reality check. Every thrust contributed to a deepening sense of acceptance and lust that had him losing himself, pounding on more erratic and more hot as he gave up completely to these feelings, and in the swelling, throbbing haze of this pleasure came something unbelievable.

All of the pleasure reached its absolute peak for Granbull, a long time coming as his hard-earned and much needed orgasm washed over him, his body shuddering awash with pleasure and hunger, the relief of these feelings getting to both of them now. As a backed up load of cum pumped into her needy hole, Casey let out eager cries of pleasure, feeling herself overwhelmed by this orgasmic rush of desire, her eyes looking up to a very happy and nodding Wicke who put her notepad away.

"You did a great job," Casey said, receiving a hard smack across her butt from Granbull, who hadn't yet dropped his attitude. He pulled out of her and stormed away, while Casey in turn stumbling up to her feet and looked toward Wicke. "But did I do a good job?"

"Oh yes, I think I've seen all I need to see with you. You're amazing for this job, Casey!" Wicke gave the girl a big hug. "You did amazing, I knew putting you in with him would show that. And now that I don't need to worry about how you'll perform... I think I can help you tackle this next one. And I think you'll need it." Wicke walked Casey over to the next Pokemon on her rotation, and it was definitely going to be one hell of a situation as the nervous girl found herself looking at a Tyrannitar standing over six and a half feet tall, absolutely massive and completely too much for her to handle.

"You're kidding me," she said nervously."

"He's not as mean as he looks," Wicke insisted. "He's a big old softie, really, but... Yes, the president does enjoy playing games like this sometimes. It's okay though; I'm here to help you, and together we will get through tending to him." Wicke smiled, tugging Casey by the hand toward Tyrannitar. The sight of two women approaching him already had him getting excited, and before Casey's eyes a big, throbbing cock stood in imposing glory in front of her, way more than Casey would have been able to handle herself.

That was what Wicke was here for. The more experienced woman tugged at her clothes, bringing out her plump breasts and wrapping them slowly around his cock. Steady motions up and down made Tyrannitar growl happily, as Casey tried to come in from above, her mouth opening up wide so she could press forward in pursuit of Tyrannitar's cock head, starting to lick at it as she joined Wicke in her service. It was easier said than done, as she found herself faced with quite the intimidating cock to try and have to handle, but Wicke's presence and confidence in her abilities counted for a lot in the way the new girl began to tend to him.

Tyrannitar let out rumbling noises of excitement and arousal as he felt the mouths all over his dick. He remained very hands off, every bit as calm and placid as Wicke said he was; he was actually kept by the Aether Foundation because of the worries of putting a gentle Tyrannitar back into a wild pack full of more territorial males. Casey could even get a read for some of that as she licked all over the head of his cock, receiving no pushes or prompting, no indication he was particularly impatient about the pleasure that pushed on and began to swell up out of control. There was a lot going on here and the pleasure was undeniable, incredible in the fervor and the heat that came with all of this, but that was what made it so exciting.

Casey sank into a nice steadiness as the depth of her focus and her lust became apparent. She worked with Wicke, growing oddly closer to the woman as they serviced his cock together, Wicke's breasts very steady in their motions up and down the shaft while the new girl did her best to go wild with the head, licking and kissing all over it, doing everything she could to make up for how limited she felt in her options to actually tend to it. There was a lot going on here, but she felt so eager to go into this mess and to come out the other side better for it.

A kind of better that, in this situation, could end only one way. Tyrannitar's throbbing, eager cock ached with greater intensity as the women drew closer to satisfying him, and the anticipation building within Casey for the chance to get this Pokemon off was a startling thing. She gave herself up completely to all of this, unafraid about the weird pulses of desire rushing through her, until one big primal growl had her tugging back in panic at Wicke's command. As Tyrannitar came, he did so all over both women, his cock splashing against their faces and making messes of both of them in equal measure and equal vigor, the whimpering heat and twisting desire that followed.

The big facial was a lot of shock all on its own, but Casey had hands tugging the back of her head, and she didn't fight the way Wicke pulled her in for a frenzied kiss, the woman's glasses askew on her face and blasted with cum. It was all so much, but the pleasure was undeniable, hot and aching with a pleasure she couldn't shy away from as she gave herself to all of it and held back no shame in the way she just melted under it all, a twisting mess who felt herself completely blown out of the water by her first day working at the Aether Foundation. It was a lot, and it was a lot in ways she hadn't been expecting.

But if less than an hour into her first shift she was already enjoying herself this much, Casey knew that she had indeed landed the dream job she hoped this would be.


	2. No Party She'd Not Attend

Falling into a sense of routine was inevitable to Casey. As much as she loved caring for Pokemon, work was work, and the Aether Foundation was always going to become something everyday in her life no matter how much she loved what she did. But that was part of the charm for her; the idea that caring for sore and abused Pokemon could become an everyday occurrence and began to lose a little bit of its 'shine' was a good thing. Familiar felt nice to Casey, and she had sat through enough psychology courses in her studies to understand the value in that, to grasp how much she needed an anchor did her good. She welcomed the chance and the ways she was able to settle her life into focus and into a sense of belonging and normalcy. she was able to root herself in something welcome and firm, something she knew she could depend on.

Bu when her job was having sex with Pokemon, that normalcy was a wild fucking thing.

Her first day with Wicke had been a lot, but each day since then she found herself getting more confident with what she was doing, a more confident and outwardly admitted Pokephile. She'd grown her hair out more, not liking that her thick black curls got hidden underneath the hat, and the white of the uniform continued to contrast with her dark skin in ways that made her stick out even among the other native Alolans around, but she was used to that, and off in school in Sinnoh to study she'd stood out even harder than she did here. Here, she hoped it was her infectious smile that stuck out as she kept insufferably peppy and adoring, but it was hard not to be when she adored her job so much. She just hoped it never came off as too obnoxious.

Stepping out of the changing room all uniformed up and ready to go, Casey greeted the new day ready, only to find Wicke waiting with a clipboard against her chest, waving Casey over and smiling at her. The smiles usually indicated something at least a little bit ridiculous awaited Casey. That was just always how it was. "Good morning, Casey," Wicke said in that telltale voice. Casey drew a slow sigh. Something was coming her way. 

"Good morning," Casey said back, nodding happily. "Do I have another 'big assignment'?" Wicke heading her off had become a very familiar feeling, something she was used to now, and she prepared herself for it.

"I need you to try and smooth over a fight between our troubled bird boys again."

"Fuck," Casey sighed. "Again?'

"Again. I'm sorry." Wicke tapped the back of her clipboard.

"I'm surprised you haven't chained me to a rock in that section, drawn a line around my waist, and used me to divide the pen."

"Is that an offer, Casey?" Wicke asked, smile growing. "I'm glad you have a sense of humour about this still. But yes, they are getting unruly again, and for some reason you remain the peacekeeper. If any of the other girls could do it, I would send them this time, but you just have a way with the two of them. With a lot of Pokemon, frankly. It's impressive, and it's why we're so happy to have you. Both of them are doing very well when they aren't at each other, but..." She sighed. "Look, I'll be honest. We have a donor coming today. They want to look at Blaziken and if he's come along well enough, they want to adopt him."

"So, I'm going over there to let him fuck his tensions out on me so that when the rich people come around, they don't think we're failing at our jobs." Casey slipped her hands into her pockets. For a sweet girl, she ha a bit of a cynical streak at times. Sarcasm just kind of bled through, and she'd grown a bit too comfortable here to hold back her tongue. "Can we put in my evaluation a note about how I saved things today by playing the role of human stress ball?"

"I'm sorry, Casey, but I have no idea how to make your employee evaluation any more glowing than it already is."

The words worked on Casey. It sweetened her back up again. She couldn't help it; Wicke was a genuinely kind and friendly woman who jut had a way of talking to her and reassuring her that everything would be okay. No matter what happened and how weird or bad things got, she was there to make her feel better. She appreciated that. "I just want to do a good job." She kept quiet her motivations. Making things nice for the donors wasn't a priority to her, but making these Pokemon happy was. She would have done anything to keep them happy and to ensure their continued happiness. If this helped Blaziken get a home, she would take the plunge and do whatever she had to do. For him, and for his rival.  
*************************  
The conservation area not only had levels to it, but specifically set up environments for different Pokemon to exist in. Despite Blaziken and Decidueye both not being flying types, they had many traits in common with them, and were placed into an environment well suited to flying types that shared those traits--outlier flying types were situated in their own taxonomically appropriate spaces. Lots of trees to perch on, open air space, appropriate food being dispensed. But a couple of particularly grumpy Pokemon were constantly at odds with each other and getting heated, again and again. Them not being flying types had contributed to some problems, problems compounded by ways in which they didn't seem too keen on getting along with any other Pokemon either and this environment being the best suited for their habitation whether they liked each others' presence or not.

To her understanding, Blaziken was formerly a mistreated competitive battler, while Decidueye was simply abandoned and deemed unfit for wild living after having spent his upbringing domesticated. Blaziken was a hothead who liked to antagonize, Decidueye had no patience for the mistreatment and got all kinds of aggressive back at him, and they kept getting into it. Getting into it and leaving Casey to come in and clean up after the problems. She was a peacekeeper. A good one. she had a way with the Pokemon in the Aether Paradise, and she had so far managed to get through to some pretty intense and thought-gone Pokemon, including the fights between Blaziken and Decidueye. Of course, they often settled those 'differences' by fucking her, but that was just the job as it had become.

Stepping out into the denoted 'bird area' as ready as she could be, Casey braced for the worst. The lying types were all over at one side, grouped up together and in little packs, families, and de-facto families for security. There was a wide berth between them and the other two Pokemon in the area, and Casey knew what that meant. "Boys, are you doing okay?" she called, starting to approach the trees, hoping there wouldn't eb much trouble going on here, hoping she'd be able to smooth this all over quickly. She advanced lowly, looking around and pondering her options, finding herself oddly positioned to try and broker peace between these Pokemon .it wasn't an easy job, but Casey found it to be a very fulfilling one in spite of all its problems.

She found Decidueye up in a tree, firing off warning shots at Blaziken, who stood there gloating and mocking. At least, Casey thought they were warning shots; she'd seen the aim he was capable of, and she knew that he was capable of better, but his arrows were all missing Blaziken by a wide enough margin to keep it in question. Which may have ben what Blaziken was mocking him now for. Blaziken stood with a grandiose, showboating pose as ridiculous and as blatant as could b, something that made Casey feel like rolling her eyes, but she was a good therapist who knew better.

Stepping into this and taking a place in front of Blaziken, she motioned for him to calm down, while of course Decidueye's shots stopped once she got in the way. "Boys, are we going to have to keep going through this?' she asked, voice firm and authoritative. she couldn't be meek or show any deference here; Blaziken would pick up on it. Casey stood as tall and as straight as she could, hands out. "Why don't you calm down a minute?" Her voice softened a little bit. Still firm, still commanding. But ready to forgive. Part of the reason Casey kept doing this and nobody else did was because nobody wanted to stand in front of a former combat-bred roughhouser, but Casey knew he'd never put a hand on her.

Blaziken held his stance firm, growling and gesturing wildly up toward Decidueye. She didn't speak the language, but she identified it easily as an overlong equivalent to, "But he started it," which did nothing to soften her stance. Blaziken stood taller than she did, and he assumed a very confrontational stance in response to the ways she stood over him. He wasn't going to strike at her, but there were other ways to assert himself. Ways Casey knew things were going to soon, just from how this always played out.

"I need you to stop getting into fights with Decidueye. I know better than to think he 'started it', and you're scaring all the other Pokemon with this. Again." She was firm. Tempestuous. "You can't throw your strength around without a care and expect to everyone to be okay with it, and I know you know this. We talked last time."

Blaziken looked up at Decidueye. Back down toward Casey again. She refused to let him make her feel small with his overbearing size, but there was a degree to which she could only do so much, knowing he had control in one vital aspect and that she was mostly hoping things went smoothly in the transition. he grunted at her, motioning again to try and explain himself to the very unimpressed trainer, who stood none too pleased before him. His motions and his words were clearly working up Decidueye though, who very suddenly fired off a warning shot, an arrow that clipped by one of Blaziken's feathers. It was a reckless action. stupid. Downright idiotic, no matter how good his aim was in not hitting Casey, and she realized what the antagonized Pokemon was about to do just too late to do anything about it.

Blaziken got territorial. it wasn't the worst thing a pissed off prize fighter could have gotten and Casey knew it, but as his hands reached for her, they tore her uniform front right open, making her yelp in panic and worry as she was lifted up into his rms, the embrace of a pissed off fire type definitely warming and reassuring in some ways, but absolutely too much to handle in others. Blaziken shouted things at a distance to Decidueye as he hollered off in bitter, screaming excitement, something aggressive and furious taking him. Casey was the pace between them, but now, he made the way he tore at her clothes and tugged her top off into something of a show, a declaration, a claim that had her writhing in the guiltily exciting throes of getting taken. she knew what kind of sex Blaziken was capable of in this state, and madness awaited her.

Turning Casey swiftly around, he made one final rip, tossing the tatters of her short dress clean off her body. She was stripped down to the lack of a bra she'd gone with--uniform-mandated, frustratingly--and the white pantyhose worn underneath her dress and her thigh-highs. The delicate material of the pantyhose almost guaranteed constant ripping even without aggressive Pokemon getting down and dirty with her, but thankfully the replacements came at the foundation’s dime and not hers, as Blaziken ripped holes in it too and then got his claws into the panties underneath, ripping them clean off.

"Blaziken, please," she finally managed to spit out. "Slow down, think clearly. You're getting rough with me." She wasn't getting through to him though He wasn't going to hurt her. Rough her up, sure. But that was a far cry from what she'd hoped this would be, as he turned her around, made her look right up into the tree at Decidueye, made sure was looking at her face as Blaziken impaled her down onto his cock, making sure Decidueye caught the flash of utter ecstasy wash over her as his dick filled her.

Predictably, the sight of Casey's shock and arousal at the rough and sudden penetration made Decidueye's already tight stance much more aggressive and fearful, a burning frustration in his eyes as he leaned forward, looking ready to jump in at any moment. Caught suddenly in a weird position where one Pokemon was fucking hr to make another jealous, Casey tried to shoot nervous and worried looks over to Decidueye, trying to nonverbally communicate a hope that he wouldn't get worked up by this. It wasn't a very good or very strong hope, though, and her burning embarrassment swelled as she looked upon the sight of Decidueye wondering how to deal with this.

All while Blaziken absolutely claimed her from behind. Mad, feverish thrusts that filled her, made her gasp out in pleasure. His thick cock was a lot to deal wit, and it was determined to put her through her paces, as she flailed and heaved under the pressures of getting taken so hard, fucked with territorial vigor by a Pokemon looking to prove his point to her. She wasn’t ready for any of the ensuing, chaotic rushes of pleasure that took her by storm, and even as she tried to play neutral peacekeeper here, the rushing pleasure made it hard to keep her face straight and her voice steady.

"You have to stop antagonizing him," she said, but much of the stern authority in her voice had bled out by now, leaving in its wake only a trembling rush of pure heat that did to her such spectacular things. She struggled to contain her moans, struggled to hold back everything that wanted so desperately to spill from her lips and express the wild joys taking her. Her voice shook, every second of this crushing desire making her crave just a little bit more of this ferocious treatment, which continued doing to her things she wished she had the sense and focus to deal with 

Blaziken gave a dismissive sort and some grunts as he continued to hammer her down onto his cock, not caring about anything that Casey was saying as he just fucked away, hands tight o her hips, pounding into her while her legs dangled and swayed from the motion of her body being pounded into faster, more intense and frantic pleasures doing such a number on her. Blaziken knew how to keep her in position, how to push her limits and fuck her hard, and she wasn't able to mount any kind of respectable argument against what was being done to her. All the while, Decidueye watched. Lurked. His eyes fell onto her and made her feel like she was being ogled and observed for some vulgar purpose, and it was hardly a mystery to her. She knew how these Pokemon were.

While Blaziken was definitely the instigator of these problems, Casey tried to look at it from a more charitable angle. He used to be a battler, and all of his aggressive, territorial shows of smug strength and pushes to make sure everyone paid attention to him lined up with the behaviors seen in poorly treated Pokemon with competitive battling pasts. The only ways in which he wasn't a textbook case were the ways in which he thankfully wasn't particularly violent or destructive; had he been, he wouldn't be in this part of the paradise at all. Knowing that eh was just a cocky and abrasive idiot did a lot to keep Casey alright with this, even as he slammed her down onto his cock again and again.

Being held by the waist and slammed down onto Blaziken's dick over and over was far more than she was ready to deal with, and it s was clear by his expression that Blaziken wasn't much more ready for any of this, his fervid and wild motions pushing him closer to the edge ,driving him deeper down into the chaotic rush of utter ecstasy awaiting him, and he was without shame about seizing what she craved and burning up bright under the pressures within him. He let out a primal noise of dominant fervor as he came, as he slammed Casey down onto his cock one final time, his shaft filling her, making her shriek as he hit his peak.

The feeling of thick, hot cum pumping into her set her off in ways that had Casey absolutely unraveling, her body not ready for these messes of ecstasy and the chaotic pleasures she so sorely craved. It was too much, and she wasn’t ready to face any of it as her body thrashed about, as she shuddered under the excitement and need of getting so thoroughly used. In the moment, she wasn’t thinking about soothing this unruly Pokemon, she was thinking about how fucking good this felt, how the perks of the job washed over her with shivering, emboldened delight and she just had to stay along for the ride. There was no greater relief or heat now for her than this mess of pleasure, and she felt warmed over by its touch, by its sweetly reassuring and intoxicating heat. It was a plunge into desire that she was always happy to take.

With one last dismissive noise, Blaziken put her to the ground and shoved her forward, making her stumble toward Decidueye, his cum dripping down her thighs and soaking into the material of her torn and hole-ridden pantyhose. She had been taken, and his seed was a clear sign of that fact. Blaziken had marked he and now offered her to Decidueye in mockery, letting him take his sloppy seconds if he so chose. It was at least slightly disrespectful a gesture, an insult to Decidueye if he would bear it.

And he did. dropping from the tree, he marched over to Casey. She said lowly under her breath, "Please don't do anything drastic," as he approached. "He's being adopted today. Please. Just make this smooth, I promise, I'll make it up to you somehow." She spoke with soft tones with Decidueye. Blaziken needed stern because he only respected strength and confidence, but Decidueye desperately needed a soft figure who could speak carefully to him and reassure him. "He'll be gone soon, but only if everyone can behave." She hoped desperately that this would pay off, a plan that a lot hinged on here, and Casey spoke from a genuine place. She knew that Decidueye was being egged on into this, and as much as she understood and sympathized with his issues, she also knew Decidueye could hardly be blamed for a lot of his responses to this aggressive idiot.

Decidueye looked at Casey with an appraising consideration for a moment. She wondered what he would have done, if he'd have taken her ass or her mouth as 'his' rather than fucking Blaziken's sloppy seconds. If he would have actually struck out with another warning shot again, or perhaps taken a more direct shot entirely. Whatever it was, Casey expected it to be something that would escalate the situation, which made it all the more surprising when Decidueye grabbed her hips, turned her around, and bent her forwards sharply, his cock tip grinding suddenly against the entrance to her pussy.

Blaziken watched in surprise. Almost as much surprise as Casey had, as instead of making this into a fight, Decidueye slipped into the already taken hole, starting to fuck her pussy with wild motions that had Casey gasping in delight and relief. It was so sudden and abrupt, pleasures coming on like fire, storming through her as Decidueye took his chance. He thrust into her, the already loosened up hole making it all the smoother to hold onto her and just slam forward, the work already done, and he said something to that sort of thankful effect to Blaziken as he stood there and got to work at her.

"Please don't rile him up," Casey whined, not knowing what was going on as Blaziken began to laugh. But rather than get angry, he replied with more laughter, his demeanor shifting into something startlingly upbeat and jovial. It felt like she couldn't trust it, and Casey shivered under the weird sense that something here wasn't entirely right, but she wasn't sure what or how exactly to feel about it all, as the Blaziken very suddenly advanced upon her. "Oh god, what did you do?" she asked.

The fire type seized her arms and tugged up by them, He was a whole foot taller than Decidueye, and while she was bent at groin level for him, she had to be tugged up a bit to line up the tip of his cock, still glistening with her pussy juices, with her mouth. She opened for him, surprised by all of this, Decidueye's thrusts making her lips tremble as she looked up at him. He was about to take her mouth, about to radically change how her attempts to calm them went. Usually they took turns fucking her to outdo one another or 'make a point', but now, as Blaziken grabbed her hair and pulled her down, she found herself spitroasted between two stubborn and frustrated Pokemon. All she could think of was what she'd said to Wicke earlier.

"I'm surprised you haven't chained me to a rock in that section, drawn a line around my waist, and used me to divide the pen."

Spitroasted with mad thrusts and a wild sense of utter desperation by the Pokemon, Casey's destiny had become clear. Blaziken took her mouth fiercely, hand seizing the back of her head, tugging her down and forcing his way to the back of her throat in an instant. Decidueye's feathery arms pressed against her hips to hold her in place while the growing, wild rush of tempestuous lusts got to be even more desperate and dizzy, stronger swells of things that weren't letting up for a second. She was helpless here, confused by what she felt and by the wild rush of ecstasy hitting her so hard and fast.

Being spiroasted was intense enough, but both of these boys were eager to prove their points, competitive even as they seemed to eb 'getting along' now, fucking her wilder and rougher. Blaziken's cock reached deep down, making her gag on the pressure of him really laying in on her throat and trying to push her limits, while Decidueye's cock was thicker and more capable of really filling hr up, even fi he didn't penetrate as deep. Both wanted to show up the other and flaunt what they had, a show of feral swagger and greedy indulgence that had her falling ever deeper into her own aimless mess of feelings, a chaotic rush of things that she wished she had the patience and focus to deal with, but every step of the way she just kept falling. Lower. Needier.

Half-dressed and in torn up clothes with two Pokemon who disliked each other both having a dick waving contest by spitroasting her to see who could go harder, Casey was having a day that definitely pushed out a bit more to the extreme end o things than she usually had to deal with in her work. she struggled to hold on and contain all these wild emotions as the pressure built and mad frustrations continued to ruin her, adding up to a dizzier mess of pleasure more and more on each pass. Decidueye was in deep, Blaziken tugging at her hair in one of those moments that had her all kinds of frustrated that he'd grown it out enough to have something to tug on, while also melting at the joy of having it tugged on.

She was to minds about the way they were fucking her, at once happy they were getting long and soaking in the utter joy of being fucked so hard by the Pokemon, and on the other, she was baffled by this turn of events and not sure what to make of the way they were getting along, but also worried that their decision to double team their peacemaker was not really a sign of personal growth or capability, but of lust. There was a lot going on and all of it was just such an intoxicating rush of weird feelings, Casey falling in deeper, moaning around the thick Blaziken cock stuffing into her mouth. She couldn't fight it, though.

She couldn't fight any of this. Trembling. Bucking. Giving in and hollering through the wild pleasure of letting go, Casey came hard, her whole body aflame as she bucked forward, pushed over the edge before either of the boys fucking her, something she wasn't too proud of, but there was no way to resist these pleasures. She at least got the boys off too as her holes tightened down, moans vibrating up through Blaziken's cock and her inner walls begging with intense pressure around Decidueye's cock for him to fill her. They pumped cum into her at both ends, letting out wild, potent groans of pleasure as they found common ground and understanding, Casey too dizzy to really decode or consider the reality of this and what was happening, but the pleasures were direct enough for her to at least grasp the core of this situation and what came with all of it.

They didn't let go of her, of course. That would have been too simple. Casey found herself lifted up by Blaziken, whose cock slammed back greedily into her pussy as Decidueye was offered a truce; to break in her ass first. He took it, naturally.  
**************************  
Casey was let off of her rounds after what shed' been through. The boys exhausted themselves fucking her, throwing themselves at her again and again, exhausting the poor girl. When they were done, some other foundation employees came to collect her and her torn clothes, and she took a long, thorough shower, standing under the hot water. The foundation had individual shower rooms, and she had all the space to deal with her exhaustion, just letting the soreness wash away, washing the cum out of her everywhere. She was a bit ragged, but she had successfully defanged them yet again.

But never had they been so ferocious, never had they taken her at once like this. She'd gone through so much, and could still taste their cum on her tongue. She’d gone through a lot, but she had done it, at least, and there wasn't any changing that.

Once she was finally steady enough to think straight, Casey put on a new uniform and headed back out, peeking in on the conservation area just in time to see Blaziken putting on a little show for the donor, who seemed absolute overjoyed by the sight of the potent, fierce Blaziken. He was going to be adopted and used as a breeder for other competitive fighters, not needing to worry about fighting again himself as a retired stud. It was a nice ending for him, and Casey was hopeful that his non-combat retirement was going to be a good one. He'd get to fuck tons, at least.

She watched from afar for her own sake. There was too much going on for her to want to step into it, especially at the risk he felt a burst of 'energy' again and decided to disrupt the moment by jumping her. So, she hung back, watching with a smile.

Decidueye came up beside her. Silent. Bitter. She could see it in the way he carried himself, slumped, frustrated, looking glum. "I thought you'd be happy he was finally leaving," Casey said, patting him on the back. "But you're mad he gets to be picked up by someone and given a home again, and you're still living in a fake forest, right?" He nodded slowly, and Casey couldn't help but let out a long sigh. "I know you didn't like him, but he was as good as I think he could be. That's scary, isn't it?" She laughed.

Decidueye did too.

Everything was very still for a moment as she wondered what to follow that up with, as she thought on what happened. "You gave him what he wanted by fucking me and deferring to him so it would go smoothly. And I really appreciate that. And I guess I did say during it that if you made things go smoothly that I'd pay you back, didn't I?" He perked up, and Casey knew she was on the right track here. "You let him get one big shot of ego for the sake of smoothing things out, and you put me through hell doing it, but... It felt really good. And I don't want to make it sound like I'm only doing this because of the sex, but if you'd rather be in more of a home than this place, I can talk to Wicke about adopting you."

A happy noise that didn't sound like anything she'd heard out of him before graced her ears, and it made her smile grow big. Happy sounds from Pokemon were a sad rarity around the Aether Paradise, at least like she wanted them to be. But the genuine joy in Decidueye's voice brought her something warm.

"I don't know if you had a name before, or if you want one now..." She watched his head tilt curiously, as if he wanted to hear her out. "But does Orion sound?" Another happy noise, and Casey was nearly shaking with relief and joy. Something good had come out of today in the end. "Then it's settled. I'll talk to Wicke once she's finished dealing with Blaziken. She'll help me with the paperwork and we'll register you as Orion." She expected the hug he gave her, but the way his beak parted and he slipped her some tongue was something she was much less prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned some art for this one from Nazrynator. You can find the picture at their twitter: https://twitter.com/Nazrynator/status/1227018210840584197
> 
> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a community for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


End file.
